1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a machine and methods for controlled stair training and sit-to-stand training. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a machine and methods for assisting physical therapy patients in effective stair training and sitto-stand training while avoiding incorrect movements that could lead to injury.
2. Background of the Related Art
Physical therapy patients are usually trained for stair climbing using isolated steps that vary in height, for example, from two inches up to eight inches. This training can be extremely difficult for older patients, for patients suffering from severe injuries to their lower extremities, and for patients recovering from major surgeries such as hip or knee surgery. During stair training, these patients may end up using incorrect biomechanics and muscle strategies, such as using the hamstring for knee extension, or forceful knee locking, rather than the correct muscle strategy of using the quadriceps and gluteals to go up the step. The incorrect biomechanics may aggravate existing injuries and may make the patient susceptible to other knee, hip, and lower back injuries. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and methods that can help a patient train effectively for stairs while avoiding incorrect movements that may lead to further injury. The stair training machine and methods of using the machine, as described below and in the attached drawings, meet this need.